The Thief
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Kisah singkat Detektif Wu dan pencuri yang membuat onar di kotanya. / KrisTao TaoRis fict / PWP / Alur gaje / Dipersembahkan untuk Skylar Otsu yang berulang tahun hari ini /


_"Kemarin malam, kembali terjadi kasus pencurian di daerah Distrik Gangnam..."_

 _"Polisi menduga, pelakunya adalah sekumpulan bandit yang baru-baru ini membobol sebuah Bank asing di daerah Incheon..."_

 _"Komplotan Bandit kembali berulah! Mereka menyerang sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Apgujeong-dong... Sampai saat ini identitas mereka masih menjadi rahasia besar..."_

 _"Petugas masih sibuk menyelidiki kasus pencurian dan perampokan yang terjadi baru-baru ini... Untuk mengantisipasi akan adanya tindak kejahatan, kami menghimbau untuk seluruh toko dan bank untuk lebih memperketat keamanan... Kami juga akan berusaha keras untuk segera menyelesaikan kasus ini..."_

 **Pip!**

Layar kaca berukuran 24 inci yang menayangkan sejumlah berita kriminal itu mati. Seiring dengan remotenya yang dilempar ke sembarang arah oleh sosok pria tampan bersurai _ash grey_ yang tampak kesal.

"Detektif Wu... Anda baik-baik saja?"

Sapaan seorang pria lain yang berada di ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu mengambil alih atensi sang kepala polisi muda. Membuat sosok tampan dengan balutan seragam itu menoleh dan menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kepalaku sakit melihat berita yang sama sejak sebulan terakhir Namjoon-ah... _For God Sake_! Mereka benar-benar memancing seluruh kesabaranku!"

Polisi muda ini tertawa pelan. Mengerti akan kekesalah atasannya. Kasus yang mereka tangani sebulan terakhir memang penuh dengan teka-teki dan misteri. Membuat naik darah dan stress berlebih karena demi apapun, komplotan penjahat itu benar-benar bertindak profesional dan halus tanpa celah.

"Aku mengerti _hyung_... Tapi kalau kau memaksakan diri terus, kau bisa-bisa jadi gila sendiri..."

Sang Detektif mendengus. Merapikan berkas-berkas yang berceceran di mejanya kemudian meraih mantelnya. Memakainya dan menyesap kopinya yang telah mendingin. Melemparkan _paper cup_ berisi sedikit ampas itu kedalam bak sampah, kemudian menenteng tas kerjanya.

"Kau tidak pulang Joon?"

Opsir muda bersurai hijau lumut itu menggeleng pelan. Menatap layar komputer yang masih menyala sembari menarikan jemarinya diatas keyboard. Larut dalam laporannya yang belum selesai.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan beberapa lembar lagi... _Hyung_ duluan saja..."

Pemuda Wu itupun mengangguk. Melangkahkan kedua tungkainya meninggalkan kantornya. Memasuki sebuah mobil sedan hitam kemudian melajukannya. Membelah malam yang kian larut, menuju rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Thief**

 **Kris Wu & Huang Zitao**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris Wu. Tampan, muda, mapan, dan memiliki karir cemerlang di usianya yang bahkan belum memasuki kepala tiga. Bergelar sebagai Detektif muda di salah satu kantor polisi yang berada di daerah Seoul, Korea Selatan. Kris bukan saja memiliki rupa yang menawan, namun keahliannya dalam memecahkan kasus pun tidak dapat dianggap remeh.

Itulah alasan mengapa seorang asing sepertinya bisa menjabat sebagai Detektif di negeri orang. Ia pindah dari negaranya setelah selesai menempuh studinya. Mengganti kewarganegaraannya karena alasan pribadi, dan memulai karirnya dari nol di negara ginseng ini.

Awalnya, banyak yang begitu meragukan Kris. Bahkan beberapa orang menganggapnya sebagai mata-mata yang hendak menyusup dalam pemerintahan. Nyatanya, ia berhasil mematahkan persepsi buruk itu dengan skillnya. Dan kini semua orang bahkan memujinya dan begitu mengandalkannya.

 **Zrashh!**

Sosok tampan ini tampak memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sensasi air hangat yang membasuh tubuh atletisnya. Pikirannya sibuk memutar berkas-berkas yang sempat ia baca tadi. Gambaran bukti serta kronologis perkara mulai tersusun pada memorinya. Pola yang ada terlihat tak asing, bahkan begitu familiar untuknya. Hanya saja-

 **Tap!**

Ia selalu tak dapat menemukan potongan yang hilang dari kasus tentu saja hal ini membuat kesal dirinya.

Mematikan keran shower dan beranjak dari kamar mandinya. Pria tampan ini membalut tubuhnya dengan bathrobe. Sedikit menggosok kepalanya seraya melangkah menuju dapurnya. Berniat untuk mengambil minuman.

 **Ctak!**

Suara patahan ranting yang berasal dari jendela ruang tengah menyita atensi si tampan. Membuat sepasang tungkai panjang itu terhenti seketika.

"Pohonnya tidak menempel pada jendela... Mustahil rantingnya patah kecuali..."

Dengan sigap, detektif muda ini meraih pistol yang berada di meja dekat pintu dapur. Mulai melangkah tanpa suara menuju ruang tengah rumahnya. Terkejut kala mendapati jendelanya terbuka. Membuat angin masuk dan menerbangkan tirainya.

" _Shit_!" umpatnya kesal.

Baru saja hendak berbalik, seketika tubuh tinggi Kris menegang. Kaku kala merasakan benda dingin yang menyapa kepala belakangnya. Ia hafal bentuknya walau hanya dari sentuhan kulit. Sebuah pistol.

" _Long time no see_... Dragon Wu..."

Sapaan bernada lembut itu membuat kepala Kris kosong seketika. Sial! Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan fakta bahwa hanya akan ada satu orang yang menjadi dalang dalam segala kekacauan yang terjadi pada hidupnya?!

"Huang Zitao..."

Kekehan lembut mengalun dari belah bibir tipis sosok yang tengah menodongkan pistol pada Kris. Sosok pemuda cantik berpakaian hitam dengan surai cokelat lembut dan senjata mematikan dalam genggamannya.

"Kau masih mengenalku dengan baik Kris... Tapi tidak cukup pintar untuk menyadari karya seni yang kubuat..."

Kris mendengus kesal. Pemuda cantik di belakangnya ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Dengan santai ia memutar tubuhnya tanpa ragu. Terlihat tak perduli dengan benda mengerikan yang dapat melubangi kepalanya dalam sepersekon.

Pandangan mereka bertemu dalam sebuah garis lurus. Baik sang detektif muda, maupun si pencuri ulung. Membiarkan waktu berhenti dan memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk saling bicara lewat tatapan mata.

"Dasar pencuri kecil..." decih Kris dengan seringainya. Melemparkan pistol yang mengacung di depannya, kemudian meraih pinggang sempit sang penjahat untuk merapat pada tubuhnya.

Zitao tersenyum. Sangat manis kemudian menggigit bibir bawah Kris dengan menggoda. Menariknya lembut sebelum memberikan satu kecupan panas disana.

"Ayo bersenang-senang..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh Zitao indah. Dan fakta itu adalah mutlak meski nyatanya sosok cantik itu merupakan seorang laki-laki. Pinggangnya ramping, kedua kakinya jenjang, dan pantatnya sekal. Untuk ukuran seorang lelaki dewasa, Zitao terlalu cantik untuk sekedar di deskripsikan lewat kata-kata.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat lembut itu mengembangkan sebuah seringai menawan pada belah bibir merah muda segarnya. Sepasang netra tajamnya menatap sosok pria tampan yang duduk manis tak jauh darinya. Memandangnya penuh makna dengan paras dingin namun menggodanya.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak kita tidak bermain seperti ini Kris?"

Suara seksi itu terdengar menantang. Memancing gairah ditengah ruangan temaram yang kini mereka tempati. Kris masih tenang di tempatnya. Menerka-nerka kejutan yang akan dilakukan mantan kekasihnya yang tengah bergerak menggoda diatas ranjangnya.

Kedua tangan pemuda itu terkunci oleh sebuah borgol. Pakaiannya telah tanggal. Hanya tersisa kemeja hitam kebesaran tanpa kancing dan sebuah brief pendek saja yang menempel di tubuh mulusnya. Mengundang hasrat sang Detektif muda.

Perlahan Zitao turun dari ranjang. Menghampiri Kris kemudian naik keatas pangkuan pria itu. Mengalungkan lengannya tanpa kesulitan yang berarti dan mulai bergerak konstan. Menggesek kejantanan sang Wu muda dengan bokong sintalnya.

"Ugh... Dia masih terasa sama seperti yang dulu..." ujar Zitao pelan dengan raut penuh hasratnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kris, kemudian memberikan jilatan lembut disana. "Besar dan keras..."

Kris menggeram pelan. Kulit mereka belum sampai bersentuhan, namun rasanya sudah senikmat ini. Zitao memang benar-benar pandai merangsang orang.

"Dia memang besar dan keras sayang... Dan kujamin dapat memuaskan lubang laparmu ini..." desis Kris menahan erangannya. Ia takkan kalah oleh pencuri ulung di pangkuannya ini.

Perlahan jemari Kris mendorong pelan tubuh Zitao. Memberikan jarak yang cukup lebar karena demi apapun jika ia tidak menghentikan tarian vulgar panda cantik itu, bisa dipastikan dirinya akan kehilangan kendali.

"Buat aku menginginkanmu... Tanpa sentuhan fisik..."

Zitao mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sedikit berpikir, kemudian menyingkir dari pangkuan Kris. Membuat lelaki tampan itu bergairah tanpa kontak fisik mungkin sedikit sulit, namun baginya, tantangan itulah yang akan membuat permainan mereka menarik.

Jemari lentik pemuda cantik itu terangkat. Menyapa bibirnya yang terbuka dan membuat pola-pola abstrak disana. Tubuh indahnya bergerak pelan. Mendekati kaki ranjang yang cukup tinggi dan memeluknya dengan kedua kaki panjangnya.

"Nghhhhh~~~"

Pinggul cantiknya bergerak. Naik turun seolah sedang mencumbu. Mengerang penuh ekstasi saat ereksinya bersentuhan dengan benda berbentuk silinder itu.

"Jadi Krishhh~~~ Kau lebih memilih aku mencumbu kaki ranjangmu... Daripada penis besarmu ituhhh?"

 _"Shit!"_

Kris mengumpat dalam hatinya. Miliknya telah bangun dengan sempura. Membentuk sebuah tenda di dalam _bathrobe_ nya. Ia keras hanya karena melihat Zitao menggesek-gesek kejantanannya pada benda mati yang menjadi tempat tidurnya.

Merasa belum cukup membakar hasrat si tampan, Zitao mencari cara lain. Melirik kearah nakas kemudian bangkit dan meraih benda yang tergeletak diatasnya. Membuka fabrik tipis yang menjadi penutup kejantanannya, dan berbaring diatas ranjang.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya terbuka. Mempertontonkan ereksi mungilnya yang mengeluarkan precum, dan lubang analnya yang berkedut-kedut.

Lidah Zitao terulur. Menjilat sensual benda yang diambilnya, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulut hangatnya. Mengulum dan mengemut benda itu seolah sedang menikmati sebuah penis besar untuk dilahapnya.

"Lebih memilih pistol ini untuk kukulum Wu?" desahnya dengan pinggul yang bergerak liar. Menggesekkan penisnya pada sprai. "Padahal... Aku lebih suka jika pistolmu yang berada dalam mulut atasku... Dan mulut bawahku..."

 **Bruagh!**

Habis sudah kesabaran Kris. Dengan kasar pria tampan ini menerkam tubuh Zitao. Membuang pistol yang dikulum pemuda itu kesembarang arah, kemudian meraup bibir ranum si cantik dengan tak sabar.

" _How dare you little bitch_..."

Zitao tertawa di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Menarik tubuh Kris semakin merapat pada tubuhnya. Bergerak menggoda si tampan dengan menggesekkan kejantanan mereka. Tubuhnya sudah panas sedari tadi dan ia tak ingin mengulur-ulur waktu untuk menjemput nikmat.

"Krishhh-" panggil Zitao terbata disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu kan... Shhh... Aku tidak suka _foreplay_?"

Si tampan Wu tertawa. Melepaskan pakaiannya secepat kilat dan kembali menindih tubuh indah Tao. Bibirnya bergerak menyusuri rahang si cantik. Meninggalkan bercak keunguan yang tidak sedikit jumlahnya. Sesekali pria tampan ini menggigit, kemudian menjilat. Memancing erangan nikmat meluncur bebas dari belah bibir Zitao yang basah.

"Brengsek! Jangan gigit disan-ah!"

Tubuh si cantik melengkung. Membentuk sebuah busur kala Kris mengigit kedua puncak dadanya. Menyedot kuat tepat pada dua tonjolan merah muda itu tanpa perduli Zitao yang menjerit kesakitan karena rasa ngilu yang mendera dadanya.

"Yakk- Akhhh! Kris _stop it_!"

Sang Detektif terus melancarkan aksinya. Meremat kenjantanan Zitao yang mengocoknya cepat. Merangsang tubuh dibawahnya untuk bergerak dengan liar.

" _You like itu huh_? _You love it when i play with your slutty body like this huh_?"

Seringai Kris semakin melebar melihat wajah memerah Zitao. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu luar biasa saat tidak berdaya di bawah kendalinya. Tubuh indah yang penuh peluh. Wajah yang menampilkan ekspresi terangsang, juga bibir basahnya yang mengeluarkan jeritan nikmat.

Bagaimana bisa Kris tega meninggalkan sosok cantik itu dulu?

"Kris! _Fuck_! _I'm close_!" pekik Zitao. Kepalanya mulai pening karena sentuhan Kris yang seakan tak memiliki jeda. Ia perlu meledakkan orgasmenya, namun pria sialan diatasnya justru menutup uretranya. Membuatnya harus menjemput putih dengan menyakitkan.

" _Beg for it babygirl_... _Use your word_..."

Bagai titah seorang penguasa. Aura dominan yang menguar dari tubuh Kris benar-benar membakar Zitao. Bagaimana pria itu berujar dengan suara beratnya dan tatapan tajam yang seakan menghunusnya membuat pemuda cantik ini meleleh.

" _Daddyhhh_ ~~~ P- _please_ ~~~ _Let me cum_ ~~~"

" _My pee-pee hurts Daddy_ ~~~ _I wanna cum in your hand_ ~~~ _Can i get that_?"

Kris tertawa. Merasa senang karena Zitaonya masihlah Zitao yang dulu. Zitao yang mengerti dirinya luar dan dalam. Zitao yang berjuang bersamanya kala mereka menjalani pelatihan khusus di China sana.

" _Sure babygirl_..." bisik Kris sensual tepat di depan bibir tipis si cantik. " _Cum for your Daddy_..."

 **Splurt!**

Tubuh Zitao mengejang. Memekik kuat kala Kris menyingkirkan ibu jari yang menutup aksesnya. Membebaskan jutaan spermanya dan mengotori tubuh mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sampai kesini hmm?"

Kris bertanya pelan. Memposisikan kejantanan besarnya tepat di depan lubang basah Zitao. Menekan-nekan kepala penisnya untuk menggoda yang lebih muda. Sesekali menggeram kala merasakan gerakan tak sabar pemuda cantik di bawahnya.

"Aku adalah... Kepunyaan mereka yang spesial... Jika kau lupa Kris- _fuck_!"

Kedua kaki ramping Zitao bergerak cepat. Memeluk pinggang Kris dan menarik tubuh itu mendekat. Menempel erat dan saling menggesek.

"Aku... Punya seribu satu cara untuk membuatmu kembali ke tanganku Wu... Nghhhh~~~ Termasuk membuat kekacauan di kota kecilmu ini~~~"

Jemari lentik pemuda ini mengusap sayang wajah Kasar Kris. Bisa dirasakannya tekstur kasar dari bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh pada rahang tegas dihadapannya. Memancing bibirnya untuk memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut pada paras tampan itu.

"Kembalilah... Atau setidaknya... Biarkan aku berada di sisimu... Kau tahu dengan pasti jika aku begitu mencintaimu... Tak perduli kata Baba yang menentangku... Toh pada akhirnya ia akan mengalah pada.. Putranya yang cantik ini..."

Kedua manik tajam sewarna karamel di depannya membola. Menatap Zitao dengan pandangan tak percaya. Seolah mantan kekasihnya itu telah mengumumkan keajaiban dunia kedelapan.

"K-kau pasti bercanda... B-bagaimana bisa p-pria tua itu-"

 **Chu~~~**

Zitao membungkam bibir tebal Kris dengan ciumannya. Menarik gemas bibir tebal sang Wu dan melumatnya. Membasahi daging kenyal itu dengan salivanya dan melesakkan lidah mungilnya. Beradu dalam perang mulut yang menggoda dan panas.

"A-akan kuceritakan... Nghhhh... Nanti..." ujar Zitao tersendat. Menatap sayu Kris dengan paras penuh gairahnya. "Puaskan dulu lubangku dengan penismu itu... Aku benar-benar butuh penismu... Se... Ka... Rang..."

Dan tak ada lagi yang dapat Kris lakukan selain menyeringai setuju atas permintaan pemuda cantik itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris dan Zitao tumbuh di lingkungan paling berbahaya sedataran China. Zitao merupakan anak ketua mafia terbesar disana, sedangkan sang Wu merupakan tangan kanan sang ayah dari pemuda cantik itu. Menjalani pelatihan, disiplin, dan belajar untuk bersikap layaknya pria kuat yang penuh dengan aura berbahaya.

Mereka lihai menggunakan senjata. Mereka lihai dalam bersembunyi. Dan mereka termasuk dalam deretan orang-orang yang perlu ditakuti dan diwaspadai.

Sayangnya, Zitao dan Kris sama-sama bodoh dalam menyembuyikan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Keduanya tertangkap basah menjalani hubungan terlarang oleh sang ketua mafia Huang. Mengakibatkan percekcokan tiada akhir dan didepaknya Kris dari jajaran kelompok Mafia itu.

Kris sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Zitao. Mulai dari berkencan diam-diam, sampai hanya berhubungan lewat pesan-pesan singkat. Sayangnya, Tuan Huang tidak sebodoh yang mereka kira. Ia mengancam Kris dan menjadikan Zitao sebagai senjatanya.

Kris tentu tidak ingin kebebasan dan kebahagiaan Zitaonya lenyap hanya karena dirinya. Maka dari itu, Kris memutuskan untuk menyerah. Pergi sejauh mungkin, mengubah namanya, mengganti identitasnya, dan memakai keahlian yang ia punya untuk sesuatu yang lebih baik.

Kris berusaha keras. Amat sangat keras untuk melenyapkan Zitao dari hati dan pikirannya. Sekeras Zitao yang berusaha kembali mendapatkannya dan mencuri hatinya.

"Krish! Agh! Kris!"

Zitao mengerang. Netranya memejam dan bibirnya terbuka. Tubuh rampingnya terlonjak merasakan kejantanan besar Kris yang menumbuk lubangnya.

Bunyi basah persenggamaan mereka menggema. Memenuhi seisi kamar sang Wu. Juga erangan dan desahan panas kedua pemuda yang bergerak kacau diatas ranjang itu. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan lebih memilih menulikan telinga karena demi apapun, mereka bercinta seperti orang gila.

"Sialan! Jangan ketatkan lubangmu itu jalang!"

 **Spank!**

Kris menampar kuat paha Zitao. Melukiskan merah nyala pada permukaan kulit lembut pemuda cantik itu. Memancing erangan nikmat kembali terlontar dari belah bibir seksi pemuda itu.

" _Yeshh_! Disana! Oh _fuck_! Ini benar-benar nikmat!"

Kris bekerja cepat. Tanpa memberikan jeda. Menggenjot Zitao kuat dan memukul titik manis pemuda itu berkali-kali. Penisnya serasa diremas dengan kuat. Zitao membalas dengan begitu nikmat. Memijat miliknya lewat rektum panas dan basahnya.

Precum kental kembali menetes dari penis merah pemuda cantik itu. Suaranya serak dan hampir habis. Nafasnya putus-putus. Masih keras kepala berusaha mengimbangi permainan Kris yang seperti monster.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu sayang... Kau bisa _cum_ jika kau mau... Aku takkan melarang..." ujar Kris seraya memberikan kecupan pada bibir Tao.

" _Nope_... Nghhh... Aku akan menunggu... Kita harus mendapatkannya bersama!"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu..."

Kris mengangkat sebelah kaki Zitao. Mengalungkannya pada pingganya hingga kini posisi mereka saling menyilang. Jemarinya naik menyapa mulut Zitao. Melesakkan ibu jarinya kedalam goa mungil pemuda itu dan mencabulinya kasar. Membuat si cantik tersedak karena gerakan jemari Kris dalam mulutnya.

"K-kri- Uhuk!"

" _Yeah baby_... _Use your tongue_.. _Lick it more_..."

Kris menyukai bagaimana Zitao melahap jemarinya. Kris menyukai bagaimana Zitao berusaha untuk mengulum tanpa tersedak. Kris mencintai wajah memerah Zitao dengan netra berkaca dan nafas putus-putusnya.

"C- _close_... Ukhh!"

Gerakan pria tampan ini semakin cepat. Penisnya semakin membesar. Berkedut dan memaksa lubang Zitao untuk melonggar. Mengejar putihnya yang kian dekat.

"Aku berjanji takkan meninggalkanmu setelah ini..." bisik Kris seraya menjauhkan jemarinya dari mulut Zitao. "Aku takkan pernah lagi mengambil hatiku yang berhasil kau curi... Bukan karena aku menyerah... Tapi karena aku merasa kau memang layak mendapatkannya... Dan memilikinya..."

Kedua pipi Zitao merona cantik. Tersenyum dan mendekap erat tubuh atletis Kris. Bergumam aku mencintaimu dengan putus asa seraya menjemput orgasmenya. Bersamaan dengan Kris yang menembakkan spermanya. Mengisi Zitao hingga penuh, kemudian ambruk menimpa tubuh ramping dibawahnya.

Deru nafas mereka saling memburu. Menunjukkan betapa hebatnya sesi bercinta yang terlewat meski singkat.

"Kau memintaku berada di sisimu, sedangkan kau adalah target yang kuincar untuk kujebloskan kedalam penjara... Bagaimana mungkin hal ini akan berjalan huh?"

Zitao terkekeh anggun. Memainkan helaian _ash grey_ Kris yang menempel di dadanya dengan jemari lentiknya kemudian menangkup wajah itu agar menatapnya. Tersenyum dengan begitu cantik sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada dahi si tampan.

"Tutup saja kasusnya... Aku akan mengembalikan semua uang yang kucuri... Dan meninggalkan pesan untuk mereka..."

"Ya! Kau pikir akan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan hah?! Dasar panda bodoh! Kau benar-benar suka bermain-main ya!" kesal Kris dengan dahi berkedut. Tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikira kekasih cantiknya.

"Setidaknya dengan bermain-main itu, aku berhasil mendapatkan apa yang kumau..."

 **Bruk!**

Dengan cepat Zitao membalik posisi mereka. Menyeringai diatas tubuh Kris dan menggerakkan bokongnya sensual. Memutus tautan mereka dan sedikit mengejan. Memamerkan sperma kental yang mengalir dari analnya yang longgar.

"Daripada memikirkan kasusku... Bukankah lebih baik jika kita melanjutkan permainan kita... Master Wu?"

Detektif muda ini tertawa. Menarik pinggang Zitao tanpa kesulitan yang berarti sebelum memasangkan borgol pada pergelangan pemuda cantik itu. Meraih pistol yang ada di nakasnya dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan mulut si cantik. Menggeram kala Zitao menjilat sesual besi dingin itu.

"Kuharap lubangmu itu takkan melar karena menampung benda-benda yang akan kujejalkan disana Wu Zitao..."

"Cobalah untuk melonggarkannya Wu... Karena aku sudah tak sabar untuk merasakan penismu itu lagi di dalamku..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 _"Mengejutkan! Seluruh uang yang dicuri dari Bank dan beberapa Toko yang terjadi belakangan ini telah dikembalikan... Tanpa kurang satu peser pun..."_

 _"Entah apa yang menjadi motif sekelompok bandit itu... Yang pasti, seluruh barang dan uang curian yang mereka ambil telah kembali ke tempatnya semula..."_

 _"Kepolisian memutuskan untuk menutup kasus aneh ini... Tampaknya para pelaku benar-benar membuat kejadian lalu sebagai lelucom belaka..."_

 _"Bagaimana mungkin mereka menutup kasus tanpa menangkap tersangka?! Biar bagaimanapun yang dilakukam oranh-orang itu adalah tindakan kriminal! Harus ada sanksi tegas atas perbuatan mereka!"_

 _"Satu-satunya jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh kelompok itu adalah secarik kertas berisi tulisan tangan asal yang menjelaskan bahwa target utaman si pelaku bukanlah uang atau barang yang mereka ambil, melainkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih berharga dari itu semua..."_

 **-Pip-**

Layar televisi yang menayangkan berita heboh itu padam seketika. Seiring dengan sosok manis pemuda bersurai cokelat lembut yang merengut dan mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan seorang lelaki tampan bersurai _ash grey_ di hadapannya.

"Berhenti menonton berita tak penting itu... Kau membuatku kesal!"

Si tampan terkekeh. Memeluk sayang pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Menatap kedalam sepasang manik sekelam palung laut dihadapannya dengan penuh puja.

"Biar tahu rasa... Kau harus merasa kapok atas perbuatanmu itu tahu..."

Huang Zitao mendecih. Kesal karena Kris selalu mengungkit-ungkit kesalahannya. Namun tak berani membantah juga. Biar bagaimanapun, ia yang memulai segala kekacauan yang ada. Masih untung pihak Kepolisian dan atasan Kris setuju untuk menutuo kasus itu.

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Aku menyerah! Lakukan sesukamu!"

Bibir merah muda itu mengerucut lucu. Membuat Kris tidak tahan untuk tidak mendaratkan lumatan gemas disana. Sedikit meremas bokong padat Zitao karena pemuda cantik itu selalu tidak bisa diam saat mereka saling mencium.

"Berhenti menggesek-gesek penisku itu Zi... Kau harus sedikit mengurangi sifat jalangmu itu tahu..."

"Pada kenyataannya, jalang ini berhasil mencuri sesuatu yang berharga darimu kau tahu?"

Kris berdecak pelan, namun kemudian tersenyum menawan. Menempatkan lengan Zitao untuk mengalung pada lehernya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada paras manis itu hingga hidung bangir mereka bersentuhan dan deru nafas saling menerpa.

"Ya... Kau pencuri kecil... Telah berhasil mencuri kembali hatiku..." bisiknya lembut. Tersenyum oenuh arti pada Zitao yang terdiam. "Maka dari itu..."

 **Hup!**

Tubuh tinggi itu bangkit. Mengangkat Zitao dengan _koala hugs_ nya dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. Memberikan kecupan gemas pada leher si cantik sambil sesekali memagut. Membuat yang lebih muda tertawa geli karena perlakuan manis kekasih tampannya.

"Aku pun akan mencuri sesuatu yang berharga darimu... Ah tidak... Karena aku sudah mendapatkannya dari dulu... Jauh sebelum hari ini..."

"Saat dimana kita pertama kali bertemu?"

Kris mengangguk seingkat. Merebahkan tubuh sintal Tao keatas ranjangnya. Mengukung dan membiarkan diam menyapa.

Purnama muncul malu-malu dari balik awan. Membiaskan cahaya temaram yang justru membuat suasana di kamar itu terasa begitu romantis dan hangat.

"Nyatanya, kita saling mencuri hati... Menyimpannya sebagai sesuatu yang mengikat kita... Dan aku merasa beruntung dengan hal itu..."

"Aku merasa beruntung karena kau yang mencuri hatiku dan aku yang berhasil menawan hatimu..."

Setelahnya, Kris menutup kisah itu dengan sebuah kecupan manis. Mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sentuhan lembut. Membiarkan debar jantung mereka bekerja lebih jujur.

"Aku mencintaimu... Detektif Wu..."

"Aku pun begitu... Pencuri kecilku..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kkeut~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Author:**

 **Gapake lama...**

 **Fict ini saya persembahkan untuk Skylar Otsu yang berulang tahun hari ini...**

 **Saya gaperlu ucapin banyak karena di BBM pun saya bakal meneror doi dengan kata2 lebay bikin mual...**

 **Selamat ulang Tahun Otsu gege...**

 **Semoga semua yang diinginkan tercapai...**

 **Makin tinggi dan mudah jodoh~~~**

 **Love u so much~~~**

 **Mwahhh~~~**


End file.
